All Hallows Eve
by m3ggi3
Summary: JxL. Death scene.


"I'm scared James." She whispered beside him.

He had thought she was asleep.

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "I know." He said.

She burrowed herself closer to his side, careful not to wake the sleeping child in his arms. The small bundle was softly snoring. Their little boy. Light of their world.

They looked down at their son. Their hearts pounding with love for him. He was everything to them.

James was suddenly cross. Remembering what Wormtail had suggested to him when they first went into hiding. He'd suggested giving up the baby. To keep themselves safe.

James had rejected the idea instantly and hadn't told Lily. Her heart would break should anything happen to their son.

Lily peered over the blanket at her son. He was his father's child that was obvious. They had the same mop of black messy hair. The same jaw. But the boy had her eyes. He also had her nose. The perfect mix of them both, Remus had once told them. He'd be smart like his mother and a charming athletic lad like his father.

He was precious. Like pure gold or a rare jewel. He was the sun. To them, he was everything and anything.

He was so small.

James watched his wife gazing at their son. She had a glint in her eyes that she only had when she was with her boys. _Love._ James thought.

Her eyes shone like emeralds. Her hair was like red silk. She was as beautiful as the day James had first met her. Even more so. With every year that passed she became more and more beautiful. Her body filling out with curves. Then last year her stomach filling with their child.

Their child.

With that thought James looked at his son. The pride and joy of his life. The little boy's green eyes shinning up at him. So much like his mother's.

The little boy smiled. He reached a tiny hand up to grab his father's nose and started chanting "Dada! Dada! Dada!" James smiled at his boy and gently tickled his tummy. The little boy cried with glee. He loved playing with his dada.

Lily smiled. No matter how scary this war could be her son and her husband could always manage to make her smile.

She watched her husband and her little boy with green eyes in his pumpkin suit play games. She was blessed. They may be hiding from the most horrific thing known to man but she had two men that would always hold her heart.

James sat the little boy on Lily's lap and bought out his wand. He used his wand to blow bubbles softly in his son's face.

Lily bounced her little boy on her lap and giggled along with him. "Harry." She cooed. "Whose mama's baby boy?"

The little boy, Harry, giggled at his mama and said, "Me! I ma mamas bah-bi!" She smiled and kissed his little button nose. He giggled again and kissed her cheek with a loud pop. Trying to show his mama just how much he loved her.

Lily handed Harry to his dada and cleared off their little table. She watched James toss Harry into the air and catch him. The little boy's laughter increasing every time.

Soon enough Harry was tired again so Lily put him in his crib next to the lounge. She sung softly to him, a kind of lullaby her father sung to her, "_You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." _ She watched Harry's eyes close and leaned back into the arms of her beloved husband.

He kissed her shoulder and Lily felt at once that she was home. Home with the love of her life and her baby.

She turned around to face her husband and kissed him gently. Showing him just how much she loved him.

"I love you James." She whispered against his lips.

His lips tugged upward into a smile. "I love you too Lils. Happy Halloween."

Just then the door burst open. James looked deep into his wife's eyes.

Her eyes were wide in fear. Fear for her husband and child, not for herself.

She saw her emotions reflected in her husbands and he gripped the tops of her arms.

"Take Harry. Run! It's him! Go Lily! Go!" He kissed her one last time and kissed their son and urged Lily with Harry in her arms upstairs.

She ran up the stairs into their room and placed Harry in his crib. She knew James wanted them out of there but she couldn't leave him.

She crept out of the room and onto the steps.

There she watched her husband try to defy the most powerful wizard alive without a wand.

There she watched a vibrant green beam fly, almost in slow motion, toward the most important man in her life.

There she watched him fall.

She screamed his name as he landed with a lifeless thud.

He was gone.

"James! She sobbed. How could she live without James?

But no. She had to pull herself together.

She knew that if she offered her life in place of Harry's that she could save him.

It would mean leaving her son alone in a cruel world but she saw no other alternative.

The pale corpse of a man moved toward the steps and Lily rushed into her room slamming the door.

She knelt beside her son's crib and spoke to him. "Harry. Mama loves you. Dada loves you. You are so loved. _So _very _loved. _Be safe Harry. Be Strong. We'll never leave you. The ones who love you never truly leave you."

Her precious boy was sitting up in his crib now watching his mama cry, tears streaking down her cheeks. He started to weep with her. Almost as if he understood that the world had lost a great man. That he had lost his dada.

The door burst open and Lily jumped to her feet.

"Stand aside girl!" The cruel voice snarled. Red eyes flickering with hatred.

"Never!" Said Lily defiantly. Her wand resting in her back pocket.

"Stand aside you silly little girl!" The voice demanded louder. Snarling with hatred and bloodlust.

'No. Please! Have Mercy! Please! He's just a little boy! Have mercy!"

The corpse figure raised his wand hand and levelled between Lily's eyes.

"Please!" Lily cried. "_PLEASE!"_

"AVADA KADAVRA." Said the chilling voice.

And Lily Potter nee Evans was no more.

The pale figure turned his attention to the toddler in the blue crib.

As he had done with both the boy's parents he raised his wand and cried, "AVADA KEDAVRA." But the boy, unlike his parents, did not die.

Voldemort, the pale, corpse like figure with gleaming red eyes, screamed with anguish and dropped to the ground. Had anyone been there to witness, they would have said it appeared that the man had died.

The house blew into near smithereens. The small boy with his father's hair and his mother's eyes lay still inside his crib. Watching the still, lifeless figure of his mother. One of the only remaining walls of the house lay behind him.

And the little boy cried and screamed until he saw his Godfather, 'Unca Sirus.' Or better known as 'pad fud!' Came bursting in. Tears pouring in rivers down his face. He let out a heaving sob at the sight of the girl who had owned the heart of his best mate, lying dead on the floor. His eyes drifted toward the small boy in the crib. He rushed forward and picked him up, clutching him tight to his chest.

"Oh Harry. They're gone. James and Lily. No. They can't be. " He sobbed and carried Harry outside.

On This day Harry James Potter lost three people who were important figures in his life.

Two of them he lost forever.

James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. His parents.

The other he only lost for twelve years. His Godfather Sirius Black. Padfoot.

This day would never be forgotten by anyone in the entire Wizarding world.

People cried in streets. Sobbed in churches and parks.

But people also celebrated. For this small boy, barley past his first birthday had saved lives. Simply by living. Simply by the protection cast by his mother. He had stopped the evil force of Tom Riddle, Voldemort.

People danced in streets and shared Butterbeers.

And Little Harry slept in the arms of Rubeus Hagrid as they flew over London to the place his Aunt lived. The place where he would spend the next ten years believing a lie.

This day marked the day that Harry James Potter became famous.

This was the first day of the rest of his life.

And what a hard life it was.


End file.
